


i saw mommy kissing santa claus!

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: she didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peep, she thought that i was tucked up in my bedroom, fast asleep
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Emma Agreste & Louis Agreste & Hugo Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	i saw mommy kissing santa claus!

Young Hugo Dupain-Cheng woke up to get a glass of water. His throat was dry and it was cold.

He wrapped his favorite quilt (Maman made it for him!) around his shoulders and hopped out of bed, careful not to make noise or else Emma and Louis might wake up too.

He was out of the room when the scent reached him. It smelled of the special cookies that Maman and Papa baked together.

He slowly descended the stairs, making sure to keep his feet on the carpet.

When he made it to the entrance of the kitchen, he hid against the wall when he heard a laugh. It sounded like Papa, but also not?

He took a peek inside and almost yelled in joy.

Père Noël was inside the kitchen eating cookies with his Maman!

"So, ma belle, have the kids been good this year?" Père Noël asks, grinning, before eating his cookie in one huge bite. Maman rolled her eyes, "Yes of course, mon beau. They're always good. The best, even."

Hugo grinned at that.

If Maman says they've been good kids, that means they'll get presents from Père Noël!

"Especially one baby Hugo?"

Hugo held his breath.

"Of course. He's such a handful sometimes, Père Noël, but he's the sweetest. Reminds me of a certain somebody when we were younger, come to think of it."

Père Noël laughs.

When it's quiet, he silently takes a peek into the kitchen again. Maman is resting a curled hand against her cheek, staring at Père Noël with the kindest eyes.

He doesn't see Père Noël's face, but maybe he's smiling too.

Maman eats another cookie, and Hugo is starting to want one too. Plus, he's thirsty. Maybe he can have cookies and milk if he asks Maman and Père Noël nicely? 

"Are you happy, Milady?" Père Noël suddenly asks. Maman is shocked at first, before she smiles at Père Noël again, but she looks like how she does whenever she's about to cry. 

"The happiest, mon tresor. The happiest." She reaches a hand out to touch his face. "You make me the happiest person in the world, Chaton. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Maman leans forward, closing her eyes, before Hugo hears the sound of what is definitely a smooch.

Young Hugo Dupain-Cheng has just seen his Maman kiss Père Noël.

He silently, but quickly, makes his way back upstairs and into his room, missing the four voices almost silently laughing coming from the kitchen.

He hops onto the queen he shares with his siblings, gently shaking Emma's shoulder. "Emma, Emma...!"

"Mmm," Emma groans, before pushing away from Hugo's hand. "Emma, this is important!"

"Go away, Hugh. I'm trying to sleep." She mumbles.

"Emma! Père Noël is downstairs in the kitchen!"

"Quoi?!" Emma shoots up, all sleepiness gone from her system.

She practically slaps her twin brother on the wrist, "Lou, wake up! Père Noël came here early!!"

Louis also sits up immediately. "He's early! There's still like a few days left before Christmas!"

"He must have known we were going to Lyon for Christmas so he came here early!!"

"Let's go. We might catch him before he leaves!"

Emma, Louis, and Hugo all jump down from their bed and not-at-all-silently trudge down back to the kitchen.

Père Noël is facing them, and he doesn't at all look like how the banners or picture books make him look at all.

For one, he's not a stocky old man with rosy cheeks or gold-rimmed eyeglasses. 

Second, he did not have his white long beard or mustache. 

And the third thing, he had a black mask over his green cat-like eyes. 

But his clothes were definitely Père Noël's. 

All three Dupain-Cheng children stared at him in awe. They hadn't noticed Maman standing to the side, phone in hand, camera recording. 

"Père Noël?" Emma asks, she's always been the bravest of the three of them. 

"Hello, Emma, what are you doing out of bed?" Père Noël squats down to the kids' height, "What are all three of you doing out of bed?" 

"We wanted to see you..." Louis answers. He looks so incredibly awestruck. 

"Wanted to say thank you..." Emma adds, "For always getting us the best gifts." 

Père Noël reaches out and rubs both his knuckles gently against the twins' hair. "Good kids always get good presents, you know."

Emma and Louis grin at him.

"Père?" Hugo asks.

"Yes, Hugo?" Père Noël says, smiling warmly at him.

"Thank you for giving me to Maman and Papa and Emma and Louis for Christmas. I love them a lot." Hugo grinned.

Hugo doesn't notice that Père Noël and Maman have gone misty-eyed.

"You make your family really happy, Hugo." Père Noël says, smiling. "You're the best gift I could have given them." He leans forward and kisses Hugo on the forehead.

"Well," Père Noël says, slowly standing up to his full height, wiping his eyes, "I must really be going now. Lots of kids to still give gifts to and all." He turns to face Maman who is still standing at the side. "I'll be going now, Madam."

"Yes, of course, Père Noël." She puts her phone away and leads him, along with her children, to the living room where the chimney is. 

Père Noël grabs something from his back and crawls into the chimney before standing at his full height, they don't see his face anymore. 

"Joyeux Noël." His voice says.

"Joyeux Noël!" The Dupain-Chengs all chorus in return.

Then, Père Noël extends the thing in his hand until he's being carried away, feet leaving the ground.

"Wow. We just saw Père Noël." Emma said, grinning. "I can't wait to tell Nicolette and Helène!"

"Mari? Kids? What are you guys doing downstairs?"

They all look up and see Papa, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Papa!" The twins both shout, running to each hug one of their father's long legs. "Père Noël came here and gave us gifts!!!!"

"Really? That was nice of him." He leans down so he can take both children in his arms, "Would have been nice to see that dashing man myself."

Maman snorts as she carries Hugo in her arms, moving forward until she leans and smooches Papa on the cheek. "You really should've seen him with your own eyes, Minou. He was definitely very handsome."

"Aww, do I have competition?" Papa grins. 

"Mama smooched Père Noël too!!" Hugo suddenly shouted.

"You did?!" The twins ask.

"Well, I mean, yes?" Maman said, cheeks all red. 

"No way!! That's lucky!!"

"Buginette! Did you really?" Papa pouts.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Minou. You know I love you the most."

"You better." Papa says, still pouting, but it turns into a grin. "It's almost a certain good boy's birthday!" He looks at Hugo, "What do you want for your birthday, mon ange?"

"I want cake and toys!!" 


End file.
